Phone Retarded
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: Prequel from "The Reason Why I Love You". Iruka and Kakashi barely know each other. The Dolphin had been called several time but, there was no replied when he answered the phone and just hung up. "Call this number. It'll explain everything" that what Izumo said to Iruka when they finished their work. Fluff only. K for Yaoi.KakaXIru.Slight IzuXo. One shot.


**Yoo, Minna-san~! Its still me the lets-mix-this-grammar-up ChocoMint**

**So, one cold night, when I got an insomnia becoz of that nice-bastard-oh so good-addicted-coffee I drank in the afternoon,**

**this idea came to pop up in my mind.**

**couldn't deny that this idea inspired from the "Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen"**

**well, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: It's still Masashi Kisimoto-san's and forever will be his.**

**Till this point I still don't know whether in the ninja world, do they even have a device called telephone? Oh well, let the imagination start ;P~**

* * *

[^~^][^~^][^~^]

"Hhhh…." The brunette ponytail shinobi gave a heavy sigh while working behind his table. His friend gave him a quick glance but didn't stop his work.

"What happened?" his friend ask him. He let a heavy sigh once again before gave his friend an answer. "Nothing… I think…"

"C'mon Iruka… we have been best friend, since forever! Can't you tell me why?" the shinobi bandana pushed his scar-nosed friend to tell him what had happened. Iruka stopped his work and take a good look at his friend eye –yeah, Eye! The other was hidden behind his brown long pony hair.

"I… I think.. we're not in the right timing to be talking 'bout this. I will tell you after our shift done…" Iruka said –in the end.

"….. Is there any other right timing for your story? Oh well, I won't force you any further. Just don't forget your promise." And the dolphin gave him a smile as an answer. Both of them then back to stuff their nose with their work.

* * *

Just before the brunettes shift time done, he appeared out of nowhere. The silver haired Jounin standing in front of Iruka in his usual slouch lazy gesture, on his hand was a dirty wrinkled crisp report paper, the other was in his pocket. His eye practically curved up showing he was smiling under the black mask which kept his face hidden, leaving only his left deep brown colored eye and very little part of his pale face.

"Yo!" was just the only word slip from his covered mouth while he gave his report paper –if its still good enough to be called **a report paper**- to the ponytail Chunin. Iruka took it from him without surprise. Well, this damn silver jounin always turned his report paper to him and **only** him in a are-you-still-alive-hey-there-report-paper condition. IF just the report paper was a living thing, it would be dead long before reach back to this Konoha.

"Can't you be more careful protecting this poor thing? It's not that hard to keep this thing at least in a not-so-worn-out-condition, isn't it?" Iruka sighed while trying to learn what was wrote inside. "AND YOU GIVE IT TO ME KNOW?! IT SHOULD BE ONE WEEK AGO!" and there Iruka was, yelling out loud, can't handle his temper much longer towards this carefree Jounin.

"I-Irukaaa…." The other brunette man known as Izumo , hurriedly grab his friend waist before the dolphin ate the Jounin alive –literally.

"Maa… maa… Please calm down Iruka-sensei… I had been so busy these days. You know… One of my ninken, Bull, he ate something so his sick and I had to-"

"I don't want to hear your lame excuse Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka cut Kakashi's excuse for being late with a tremble voice, holding back his boiling head.

"I swear it was the tru-"

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei… I know you… just.. You know… GOSH! Next time, please don't be late." Iruka gave up scolding him. Kakashi just gave him an awkward laugh.

* * *

"So…?" He asked while walking home. Just the two of them.

"What?"

"You seemed so pissed…"

"Couldn't I? He really get on my nerve! …. Every damn time!"

"Yeah.., I could see that. While the other won't do the same mistake twice. It didn't seem he want to try… or maybe…" Izumo let his word hung.

"Maybe?"

"Hmm…, maybe he did it on purpose."

"You mean he likes to pissed me off? Why does he do that?" Izumo took a look at his friend, frowned his eyebrow in disbelief.

"What?"

"Are you really that dense?" Izumo asked back. Now it was Iruka who was frowning.

"He likes you, idiot! He was trying to get your attention on him." Izumo answer Iruka's silent question. The answer let Iruka's mouth hanging in disbelief and a little pink color rose on his tan cheek.

"You're fucking kidding me! How could he like me… I….I'm just… a Chuunin…." Iruka said it heavily. Being Iruka's best friend since the childhood time, Izumo knew it. He suddenly realize what has been bothering this ramen lover person beside him. So, he decided to tease him a little, making sure his guess was right.

"Nee..., Iruka… I want to ask you something." Izumo changed his topic suddenly.

"…. Yeah?"

"Can't you ignore him, like you ignore Genma..?"

"WHAT?!" Iruka raised his voice without realize, but then he tried to calm down and continued, "But.. I ah…, erm… I… don't.. think... s-so…"

"And that's because…?"

"Nggh…. I…, because…, I.. I… I don't-"

"Don't know? It's because you like him! Don't you think?"

"WHAT!? Whaaa… ho.. how is it… but… I… NOOO! NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Yeaa.. your mouth said no, bet your heart isn't denying it."

"NO! No I don't have any feeling towards him!"

"Are you sure…?"

"YEA! No means no. Moreover, he will… never like someone like… me…" he sighed, another heavy one. GOTCHA! Izumo knew it… _'oh maan… why can't I realized this sooner? But oh well, now I knew. I will do my best'_ he thought secretly in his mind.

* * *

"Hey there, baby… how was your day?"asked the bandaged shinobi resting on the couch when heard the door being closed.

"Great..! But, I still have something to do and it's very important." He replied, walking towards the black spiky haired shinobi who had been his lover for these past years. He bent over and kissed his lover on the forehead.

"You sure you don't want to take a nice bath first?"

"That sounds tempting. I will… so, while I'm cleaning myself, I have a task for you."

"H-haah?"

"oh, just relax moron… it's not a hard one. I just want you to search for Hatake-san's telephone number."

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"Hatake.. by Hatake you mean… **That Hatake**?"

"tell me the other."

"But.. what is that for? Moreover, who should I ask?"

"It's for Iruka. And… that's your problem… that's why I gave you this task in the first place."

" Oh GOSH! Izu-chan…. You always trapped me in some weird task…" Izumo chuckled while walking to the bathroom. "I know you can. You always can. You're the best Tetsu-kun" Kotetsu groaned in defeated while took his ass off the couch and started to search his friends dial number –hoping some of them have that weird Jounin's number.

* * *

"Hatake-saaaaannn…!" he shouted once he spotted the silver Jounin. The taller slouch man took a look to the source of the sound. It's the one-eyed pony Chunin he often saw with his favorite sensei.

"Yo.." He replied with his special word. The brunette run faster reaching him. Once he reached the tall slender pale man, he gave him a small folded paper.

"Here… take this with you."

"What is this?" the Jounin asked confusedly.

"Something you need. Don't throw that away. You will need it now or even in the future. I promise you." Izumo said to Kakashi with a big grin on his lips. "You can thank me later… someday!" He continued while running away and waving to the more confused Jounin, leaving him. Hesitantly, Kakashi opened the nicely folded paper. The only writing inside was some number, it looks like a telephone number but, whose is this?

* * *

That night, Kakashi who had been apathetic man since a little kid, tried to solve his curiosity dial the number on the paper he got this morning from Izumo. Well, his curiosity always win over everything in his life. It's not that he didn't have any guess. Two name popped in his mind – Umino Iruka, the other was Mitarashi Anko. Judging from Izumo's behavior, it might be Iruka's. Well, He knew, Izumo knew that Kakashi and Anko had been a friend, so why should he gave Anko's number to him.

"_Moshi-moshi_.. Iruka's speaking… Who is this…?"

_'DANG! It really is him! Oh my God! What should I say..? I ah… I… err… FUCK!'_ CLICK! And there, in the state of panicking, the usual calm and cold Jounin hung the phone up.

* * *

"He… Hello…?" Iruka frowned when the phone suddenly hung up by the other. _'What? Is it a prank?' _he asked himself confused. 'But.., but what if it's in trouble? Naruto? Izumo? Kotetsu? Should I try calling them?'

Trying to be a helpful friend he was, the dolphin then dial Izumo flat's number.

"_Moshi-moshi_… it's Izumo. What can I help you..?"

"_Moshi-moshi_… Izumo.. this is Iruka.. did you.. call me? Just now…?" Iruka asked hesistantly.

"Nope…! Why? Did someone call you?"

".. Yea… but **that someone** hung up once I answered the phone. Wait a minute… Did you give my number to someone?!" Iruka swear he heard a giggled before he continued his speech.

"Nope. I didn't" yeah! The shortest speech he ever heard from Izumo.

"You're fucking liar! Whom did you give to!?"

"Well, You have to guess, sweetie~"

"DAMN! Don't tease me, Izumo…"

"Oh come on Iruka-chan… he is just helping you. when the time is right we will give you a hint." Kotetsu butt in in our little guess-it-sweetie-or-someone-will-terror-you chat.

"You're in this too?!" the dolphin squirted in disbelief and they were laughing in happiness. Knew that he won't get any answer from the lovey-dovey, he quickly hung the phone up. Looking around in his flat, his brown eyes stuck to the paperwork from his student had been piled up on his table. He slapped his own forehead with his left palm and walked toward the table, started to finished the score. Two papers, and his stomach started to grumble around the empty room. 'DANG! I forget to eat some dinner' he thought. Lazily, he walked to the kitchen, took an instant ramen, pour some hot water into it, wait for some minute and started to dig in while working on the paper.

* * *

Two weeks past with several who-is-this-click-tuuut-tuuut-tuuut activities. This really was become more and more frustating for Iruka. He had been searching for **the someone** who had been bothering him these days, but found none. Until one day, in the mission room, working as diligently as usual, Iruka and Izumo spotted the copy-nin. Izumo took a peek on his friend, trying to get a hint from him but, Iruka showed nothing, moreover Iruka didn't even notice he had been observed by his bestfriend.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted them with his antique word, eye been curved up smiling eye.

"Good evening Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka replied with his usual warm-hearted smile on his face.

"Here is my report from yesterday." He said still wearing those smiling eye on him while his right hand holding an unexpectedly nice neat flawless report paper, leaving Iruka and Izumo, both hang their jaws. Iruka took it away from him with a shocked face, while Izumo observed it with a blank face. Suddenly, Izumo saw a folded paper behind the report. It was small and hidden. It was really a coincidence that Izumo saw it. After the Jounin left the mission room which leaving only Izumo and Iruka –yeah that carefree Jounin never been ontime, didn't he? So he came 3 minutes before the mission room closed.

"Soooo…." Izumo started up.

"H-Haaah..?!"

"What is that thing?"

"W-…What thing?"

"That small little folded paper"

"Kkh… How do I know…"

"Why are you blushing so hard?"

"I… I am.. not…"

"Why denying it? I could see your face moron…"

"I… Kuuh… Fine… I.. Kind of… Uu-uh…L.. like him.."

"… I knew it~"

"Whaaat?"

"My gosh… Iruka-chan… I'm not you, I'm not that dense. I saw how you behave in front of him. I bet you dreamt 'bout him at night, didn't you?" Izumo teased the ponytail brunette and it took no time to made his face all red.

"So.. opened it up.."

"H-Huuh..?"

"And… our little Iruka-chan become an idiot. That paper moron! You forget the paper?"

"C-calm down Izumo… I just-" before he finished his line, Izumo snatched the little paper from him and opened it up. Well, there's nothing in it beside some numbers –which Izumo knew exactly what number is it- and a signature oh _henohenomoheji_ at the bottom of the little paper.

"I-Izumo! Gimme back!" Iruka exclaimed while snatching the paper back from the bandana man but, Izumo successfully avoid him.

"I'll give it back.. but!"

"But what?" he didn't answer. He slipped his hand down into his pocket and took a little note from inside, look at it for a while before he hold it face against Iruka.

"What is that?" Iruka frowned when he found out there is some numbers inside and numbers only, without anything else.

"When you reach your home, call that number. I'll explain everything. If you didn't do it, say goodbye to this paper from your prince charming."

"Izumo…!"

"I'll give this back to you tomorrow."

"B-but…"

"Trust me… I won't let you down" he blinked teasing the tanned man.

"Alright… Just.. keep the paper save with you."

"You can count on me!"

* * *

After a deep warm relaxing bath, Iruka –using his baggy pants only- decided to dial the number which Izumo gave him to seek an explanation. _'Why should he make everything complicated? Can't he just explain it there?'_ He grumbled in his mind.

"Moshi-moshi…" the other side answered the phone. _'Well, strange.. it isn't Izumo… nor Kotetsu also… Who is this?'_

"Mo-moshi-moshi… This is Iruka. Who is this?" He replied full of fear and doubt.

"Huh..? You called someone you didn't know?" The voice sounds mocking him but, at the same time also playful. _'Wait… I knew I've heard this voice somewhere… not that often.. but…, it's….'_ and there suddenly he realized who was the one he called. _'NO! KAMI-SAMA! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HIM! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT SHOULD I SAY! NOOOOO! DAMN IZUMO! DAMNNNN! I ah… I have to… errmm…. I…. don't know what to say… I… uukh… I… AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!'_ CLICK! With his brain stopped functioning so suddenly, Iruka hung up the phone. _'Wha… WHAT HAVE I DONE!?' _once again he shouted in despair inside his mind. _'It was so not polite of me… Kami-samaaa…. What have I done… What should I done…'_ he struggling himself for sometimes. At last, decided to call him once again to apologize to hang up so suddenly. Just when he reach to picked up the phone, it was ringing, making him jump and yelped. Conquering his trembled hand, he answered the phone.

"I..-Iruka's spe..-speaking. Who.. i-is this..?"

"Is everything alright, Iruka-sensei?" his tone was calm and warm, sooth all of the dolphin's fear.

"Errm.., yeah… it's alright… is this…"

"It's Kakashi.. You called me just now but, you-"

"YES! YES! I.. I'm so sorry I hung up j-just now.. I just shocked.. it.. it's you…"

"Maa, how can you be so shocked if you know you will be calling me?"

"Noo.. erm.., how can I say this.. erm.. Ugh… I-Izumo made me to call this number but, he didn't tell me whose number is this."

"H-hnn…? You say… You got this number from Kamizuki-san..?"

"Y-yea…, I don't know where he got yours though… I ah… erm…, wait… how do you know my number?"

"….. Maa… I got yours from him too…"

"….. Let me guess… two weeks ago, eh?"

"Sort of…"

"Were you the one who had been called me this several times?"

"Maa.., I'm sorry if I'm bothering you.. I just.." Iruka was just about to explode when suddenly Kakashi continued his words, "don't know what to say…"

"Wh-what?"

"I ah… I've been trying to call you. I'm trying to invite you to hangout sometime but, well… I don't know what to say.. I think.. ugh…"

"… tomorrow. Eleven at Ichiraku. My treat"

"Wh-"

"You said you want to hang out together.. Did I hear it wrong?"

"N.. N-NO! I'll pick you up at 10."

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow"

"Nee, Iruka-sensei.. I erm… I'm sorry I've been a pain some weeks ago. I uh…"

"No worry Kakashi-sensei… It's just… I should've known it was you all the time."

"H..Haah?"

"I mean.. I have known you for these past years, how can I be so dense I didn't realize you were trying to call me… but, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hnn…?"

"Next time please do try to called me again with a voice.. so I know it's you." teased the dolphin. Thanks God their on the phone, Iruka didn't know how Red was the copy-nin face right now.

"Sure… I will."

"Well.., see you tomorrow then…"

"Jaa…"

CLICK~!

[^~^][^~^][^~^]

* * *

**Yes! Kakashi IS a retarded facing Iruka and he will always be~**

**I know the ending wasn't so good but well..., I don't want to made it long than this.**

**So... I hope next time I could a better one..**

**Until next time..~ [^o^]/**

**PS: And don't forget the review, if you don't mind \[^o^]/**


End file.
